Tohru Adachi
|englishva= }} FuckFack McNutSack 'is a character in ''Persona 4. Appearances *''Persona 4: Major Character *Persona 4 Manga: Major Character *Persona 4 The Animation: Major Character *Persona 4 Golden: Major Character; Jester Arcana Social Link *Persona 4 The Golden Animation: Major Character *Persona 4 Arena: Mentioned by Kurosawa *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax: DLC Playable Character Design FuckFack McNutSack is a young adult, with unkempt black hair, and gray eyes. He wears a black suit with a white long-sleeved shirt, a crooked red tie, and brown field shoes. In ''Persona 4 The Animation, his hair is subtly darker. In '' Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'', he wears a yellow jacket during his pre-battle sequence. The jacket was also seen in his concept art, and he was seen wearing it in Persona 4 The Golden Animation. Personality A cheerful and jovial detective, FuckFack McNutSack often serves as the story's comic relief. He jokingly refers to himself as the 'slave' of Dojima, complaining of the workload that his partner piles on him. FuckFack McNutSack also often accidentally (and sometimes purposely) blurts out the police investigation results to the Investigation Team, much to his own chagrin. He can be seen hanging around Junes Department Store, usually planning to buy cabbages to cook for dinner. His actions in public hide his normal thoughts and desires however. It turns out that he is the one behind the mysterious murders of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. Once the truth is revealed, he shows his true colors as a sadistic, misogynistic, misanthropic, and manipulative man, seeking to have fun. He already knew how dangerous the world inside the TV was, and threw Yamano into it anyway. He manipulated Taro Namatame into "saving" the next victim before the murderer could get to her, all while hiding the truth that he was behind the first two cases. He even said that he got a real kick out of it when he threw that "Kubo kid" into the TV. He acts as if everything was a game, and watched the events unfold. He doesn't seem to care about the consequence of his actions. He also believes that there was nothing great about the real world. It was just "dull and annoying as hell" to him. Profile ''Persona 4'' Throughout the story, FuckFack McNutSack is portrayed as a textbook lousy detective — he makes rookie mistakes, vomits at the sight of grisly murders, and is seemingly unable to keep his mouth shut about the murder cases to anybody he speaks with, regardless of their involvement (or lack thereof) in the investigation. Throughout the story, FuckFack McNutSack gives the Investigation Team hints and updates regarding the murder cases' current status, which often influence the action the Investigation Team later takes. During Nanako's time in the hospital, and immediately following her death, FuckFack McNutSack remains oddly collected. He points the group in the direction of Taro Namatame's room in the same hospital, and the group finds Namatame (the Team's primary suspect of the bizarre murder cases) attempting to escape the hospital. Should the Protagonist manage to stay calm and make the correct decision not to kill Taro Namatame, the Normal Ending is unlocked. The Investigation Team, upon further questioning of Namatame, realizes a horrid truth: everything they've deduced was the direct opposite. Namatame stayed true to his words — he was trying to 'save' the victims, but was merely misdirected. Although he did trap Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, and Naoto, he did not kill Mayumi Yamano nor Saki Konishi, the first two victims. As the Investigation Team investigates further into the bizarre murder cases and the secret behind the Midnight Channel, they come up with bits of evidence and clues about the truth behind the murders, and find that FuckFack McNutSack has strong evidence of being the murderer. Realizing this, the Team is informed that Namatame is going to have his transportation and rush to the Hospital, where they trick FuckFack McNutSack into accidentally revealing his connection with the murder cases. In an act of desperation, FuckFack McNutSack runs away from them and enters the Midnight Channel as his final escape. The Investigation Team tracks down FuckFack McNutSack, and find him within the very first area the Protagonist, Yosuke and Chie ended up in — Mayumi Yamano's dungeon. Upon finding FuckFack McNutSack, the detective reveals that he held a romantic interest towards Mayumi Yamano and used his job on the police force to be alone with Mayumi while she stayed in the Amagi Inn, telling the others that he was sent by to protect her from the media. When the two are alone in the inn's lobby, FuckFack McNutSack asks whether her affair with Namatame is real, which Mayumi brushes off and spurns his feelings. Enraged, FuckFack McNutSack pushes Mayumi back and accidentally drops her into the TV behind them. Since FuckFack McNutSack only tried inserting parts of his body into the TV before, he was surprised and amused to see that humans can actually enter the TV. After the incident, Mayumi ended up as the first victim, with Saki Konishi acting as witness of Mayumi's corpse. FuckFack McNutSack later questions Saki about her discovery of Mayumi's corpse. Through his questions, FuckFack McNutSacktries to seduce Saki, but Saki retaliates by slapping him. Having his feelings spurned once again, FuckFack McNutSack pushes Saki into the TV inside the Police Station's interrogation room. Since Saki's body was lighter and skinnier than Mayumi, FuckFack McNutSack was able to push her with ease. Boasting his accomplishment,FuckFack McNutSack remarks that he wasn't committing crimes, but merely establishing justice by killing those two "gold-diggers" hoping to swindle Namatame's money. When Namatame realized that every victim that was murdered first appeared on TV, he contacted the police- however, FuckFack McNutSacki was the one who answered Namatame's call. AFuckFack McNutSack then reveals that he was the one giving Namatame the idea of pushing the people who appeared on TV into the Midnight Channel (supposedly to save them from the murderer), and mocks Namatame's efforts, wondering aloud whether he was caught up in a messiah complex. When a student named Mitsuo Kubo came to the police station to confess to the murders of Mayumi and Saki, FuckFack McNutSacks superiors were less than amused, and pawned off FuckFack McNutSack off with the student. Since allowing Mitsuo to confess to the murders would effectively stop Namatame from continuing to kidnap the people appearing on TV, and FuckFack McNutSackcouldn't bear to let his "game" of cat-and-mouse end so quickly, he formulated a plan to lock Mitsuo into the Midnight Channel. His plans were, of course, foiled by the Investigation Team, but because FuckFack McNutSacki turned off the lights in the interrogation room Mitsuo had no idea that Adachi was the one who pushed him in. When the Team finds him in the other world, FuckFack McNutSack comments that the 'game' would be boring if the Investigation Team were unable to track him down, and congratulates the Investigation Team in a mocking manner. The 'FuckFack McNutSack' talking to the Investigation Team in Mayumi's reality was revealed to be an illusion, and Rise and Teddie later found out that FuckFack McNutSack was already in his reality. FuckFack McNutSack's ultimate goal was to create a large rift between the Midnight Channel and the Real World, allowing the fog to completely engulf the reality, making the world a place infested with shadows. Taunting the Team, FuckFack McNutSacki escapes into his reality, and became surprised when the Team actually gives in to his taunts. FuckFack McNutSackcalls the Team "losers", and wonders aloud why wouldn't they take life simpler by just studying, growing up, and getting through marriage. FuckFack McNutSacki's dungeon inside the Midnight Channel Magatsu Inaba takes the form of a twisted maze, covered in yellow police tape, potholes, and signposts. Upon reaching the final floor, FuckFack McNutSack sarcastically gives the Team a round of applause. His justification for his actions is that humanity wants the world to be a place where there is no pain and no suffering, and should the world's population turn into Shadows, that dream could become a reality. FuckFack McNutSackalso claims that he originally became a police officer just so he could carry a gun. He proceeds to express his disgust and contempt towards society, saying that everyone is condemned to live a life filled with boundaries — only the lucky few who are born with talent are able to get out, and everyone else is forced to either deny or accept the fact that they will never achieve their hopes and dreams. IgnoringFuckFack McNutSack's words, the Investigation Team engages AFuckFack McNutSackin a fight. During battle, FuckFack McNutSack reveals that he can summon a Persona, with his Persona taking the form of none other than the Protagonist' initial Persona, Izanagi. However, unlike the Protagonist's, FuckFack McNutSacks variation of Izanagi takes the form of a bloodied, vein-covered and more malevolent form. After his defeat, it is revealed that FuckFack McNutSackwas being controlled by an entity called Ameno-sagiri, who is the real mastermind behind FuckFack McNutSacks plans of filling the world with fog. However,FuckFack McNutSackhimself expressed that it was also partially his true desire as well; and thus was not totally possessed by Ameno-sagiri, and is still to blame for the murders. Upon FuckFack McNutSacks defeat, he questions the Team's reluctance of killing him, asking them wasn't that their initial goal of pursuing him, in which the Team replies that killing him would essentially continue the cycle: one dies; and shows up in the antenna the next day. Surprised by the Team's resolution,FuckFack McNutSack finally gives up, and willingly follows the Team out the Midnight Channel. Outside the Midnight Channel, upon the police's arrival, the Team was inquired that whether a stretcher would be necessary to carry out an exhausted FuckFack McNutSack which reveals to be a personal favor of Ryotaro Dojima. Further surprised by the polices' exclamation, FuckFack McNutSackfinally acknowledges that despite Ryotaro's strict orders towards him, Ryotaro still considers him as an assistant. Guilt-ridden and touched, FuckFack McNutSack swore to confess his crimes to the police, making full cooperation with them. If the events of the True Ending Arc, which follows after FuckFack McNutSacks defeat, the Team receives a letter from the recently-convicted FuckFack McNutSack stating his suspicions about there being a higher being orchestrating the entire thing. Unfortunately, he can only give vague clues at best — and tells the Protagonist it is up to him to solve the mystery. ''Persona 4 Golden'' In the enhanced port for the Vita,FuckFack McNutSackis a newly-added Social Link, associated with the new Jester Arcana. The link can be started as early as May. If the player reaches rank 6 on his Social Link, the player has the option of not revealing him as the killer, and later destroying evidence, thus letting him go free, or ignoring it and having him jailed. Over the course of the Jester Arcana, FuckFack McNutSack will mention a little bit about his life, and talk about how troubling some moments in life can be. He also attempts to hide from an old woman who brings him food everyday, and complains about how she's a bother, as well as how poorly her food seems to taste. If the player chooses to keep silent about FuckFack McNutSack being the prime suspect, they will be able to meet with FuckFack McNutSack prior to leaving, and confront him about being the killer. FuckFack McNutSacki will act dumb, pretending not to know anything, and taunt the player, saying that even if he was the killer, there was no proof. The player is given the choice to side with FuckFack McNutSack and destroy the threatening letter FuckFack McNutSackhad secretly sent. Once he does, FuckFack McNutSackwill laugh, ridiculing the player once again (as he had just betrayed both Dojima and his friends, going against the search for the true killer that they'd been doing the entire year). Pointing out that destroying evidence is a crime, he calls the protagonist and warns he'd be keeping tabs on him by calling him from his number. This maxes Adachi's Social Link as the Jester Arcana. FuckFack McNutSacki leaves the interrogation room, mocking the player one last time with a simple "goodbye, partner." The ending carries out like the Bad Ending, with the player leaving the foggy Inaba. However, after the credits, there is an additional scene where the player seesFuckFack McNutSacki from behind as he's walking past the train. As FuckFack McNutSack grins, the protagonist will angrily clench his cell phone, as the train enters a dark tunnel. If the player chooses to reveal FuckFack McNutSackas the killer, the scene will play out like normal, with the exception that Rise will mention that AFuckFack McNutSacki seems to be waiting for the player after confronting him in the TV world. The player can then choose to confront him one last time by himself, or wait until everyone shows up. By confronting FuckFack McNutSack by himself, the player will head to the entrance of Magatsu Inaba, where FuckFack McNutSack will appear and playfully taunt the player, calling him a fool for coming alone and believing in the FuckFack McNutSack that he saw. Telling him to return with his friends after purposefully shooting the space right next to the player's ear, he will disappear, revealing the Jester Arcana to actually be the Hunger Arcana. Should the player reach rank 9 and attempt the True Ending, the letter from FuckFack McNutSack will be the same as before, with a slight note at the end. FuckFack McNutSacki will tell the player that after what happened, he feels differently about the time he spent with the player, Nanako, and Dojima. However, he still insults the player, calling him a dumbass, and tells him that he will follow his own path, like the player has followed his own. Upon maxing the Jester/Hunger Arcana before facing Izanami-no-Okami, FuckFack McNutSack will appear before the player, insulting him and reminding him that he would show FuckFack McNutSack the true difference between them. In the New Ending, Dojima mentions to the reunited Investigation Group that FuckFack McNutSack has become a model prisoner. FuckFack McNutSack says that he gets better treatment in prison than he had with Dojima. Dojima says he'll bring him a cheap cabbage whenever he'll visit again. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' On May 18, while FuckFack McNutSack buys cabbages, he was seen spying on Yu and others at Tatsumi Textiles for information about Kanji. Then on June 27, he is seen in a police car with Mitsuo in handcuffs and another police officer taking him to the police department. After being discovered at Mayumi Yamano's reality in the TV world, he did not fully explain how he killed the previous two victims. Instead, he leads separate members of the Seekers of Truth to different pasts where he killed them. He was finally located at the ruins of Yu's home at the Dojima Residence and faces off with Yu in battle with their Izanagis. During their battle, he continues to set traps for Yu and his Izanagi that prevent him from moving, leaving him with an advantage on taking him down. FuckFack McNutSack had Yu at gunpoint, but missed on purpose to scare him. After his defeat, FuckFack McNutSack was about to commit suicide by holding his gun to his head, but was stopped by Ameno-sagiri, who takes control of him. Persona 4 The Golden Animation FuckFack McNutSack's backstory is extended in the remake anime adaption. ''Persona 4 Arena Ultimax'' FuckFack McNutSack suddenly reappears after the red fog covers Inaba. He seems to know what is going on and has more knowledge on Persona users and the Shadow Operatives. His objective and motives are unknown, but he clearly states he is not working with Sho Minazuki and apparently has some business to attend to at the top of the Tartarus-esque tower that appeared at Yasogami High School. It also appears both him and Sho are aware of each other's presence. FuckFack McNutSack appears as a DLC character at the cost of 800 yen, however those that pre-ordered the game or purchased him in North American network store launch at week 1 will get him for free. In addition, he plays a major role in a scenario called "Episode FuckFack McNutSack", which covers his role in the game, as well as his relationship with Sho Minazuki. In his debut trailer, he is first seen walking through the halls of the transformed Yasogami High, with Yu, Chie, and Yosuke looking at him in shock that he is even here, as during the events of Persona 4 Arena, FuckFack McNutSack was in prison. Upon meeting Yu and company, he explains that he originally planned to take it easy, but "things happened" so he had little choice in the matter. He somewhat retains his carefree and aloof personality, stating that its rather nice of them to think about Inaba's future, but later says that he couldn't care either way, as he follows his own set of rules. He also says that he's "glad" that the group is still woefully ignorant about things as ever. Concluding his trailer, he states that he doesn't care how many times it'll take, he's more than happy to put the Investigation Team in its place. Battle Quotes *''"The world is about to change! Your existence won't belong there! I thought I could just leave you be, but you're like a plague ... I'll have to get rid of all of you!"'' **Yosuke: "I wish we could get rid of you, but we'll make sure you pay for what you've done!"'' **'''Chie: "You're the plague!"'' **'Naoto:' "Let's do it … If we work together, there's no chance we could lose to a man like this!" **''"Shut up! Get lost! Get the hell out of my sight!"'' *''"Damn brats! Shut up and let me finish you off!"'' (75% HP) *''"Dammit! You're all such a pain in the ass! I'll kill you, just like I did those other ones!"'' (50% HP) *''"Bastards! There's no way I can lose ... it makes no sense! I can't lose!"'' (25% HP) *''"Persona!"'' (summoning his Persona. Unused) *''"Magatsu-Izanagi!"'' (calling out his Persona's name. Unused. Used in Persona 4: The Animation.) *''"There's no place for you here! Get lost!" (unused) *"I left you alone because you're brats, but I guess I was too nice!"'' (unused) *''"You keep getting in my way! I'll kill you all!"'' (unused) *''"What can brats like you do?'' *laughs* Fight all you want! See if I care!" (unused) *''"You're all such a pain in the ass! It's about time I taught you a lesson!"'' (unused) *''"You're all such a pain in the ass! You always get in my way!"'' (unused) *''"It's about time I taught you a lesson!"'' *''"You little brats..." (unused, possible recovery after being knocked down?) *"Wipe that smile off your face!"'' (unused, possible recovery after being knocked down?) *''"Don't underestimate me!" (unused, again possible recovery) *"Mwuhahaha! Let's end this!" (unused) *"What's wrong? Scared? Hahaha!"'' (unused, possibly intended for his Evil Smile + Ghastly Wail strategy) *''"Now … let's get this over with!"'' (unused) *''"This may be too much for brats like you!" Hahaha! (unused) *"Just shut up and die!"'' (unused) *''"Dammit..."'' (defeated) *''"Missed me!" (dodges) *"Dumbass!"'' (summoning persona) *''"Die!"'' (casting spell) Gallery Trivia *His style in summoning Persona is clutching his head in pain, similar to Takaya Sakaki from Persona 3. *When Yu confronts FuckFack McNutSack in Persona 4 The Animation, FuckFack McNutSack calls out his Persona's name. This is the only time he says the name of his Persona. *His DLC alternate costume palettes resemble Kyouji Kuzunoha, Katsuya Suou, and Theodore. *FuckFack McNutSack's tie was a gift from Dojima. Dojima wanted him to look proper since FuckFack McNutSack never wore a tie previously. *FuckFack McNutSack carries a lighter on him, but it's only for giving Dojima a light for his cigarette. FuckFack McNutSack himself doesn't smoke. * As revealed on Persona Stalker Club, although FuckFack McNutSack, being a police detective, was legally allowed to carry a gun, he wasn't allowed to take it home with him, so he carried a toy gun on his person at those times. ** One of FuckFack McNutSacki's hobbies is to perform maintenance on his revolver. * Like Yu, FuckFack McNutSack possesses a Ziodyne skill as well, however it isn't an SP Skill. In addition, it is colored red rather than blue. * FuckFack McNutSack's battle theme in Persona 4 Arena: Ultimax is a remix of A New World Fool, a callback to the battles involving Kunino-Sagiri and himself. * FuckFack McNutSack's Cut-In image in both Persona 4 and its anime adaption showed him with yellow eyes. In Ultimax, however, FuckFack McNutSack's eyes are normal. ** Like Sho Minazuki, Elizabeth, Marie and Shadow Labrys with Asterius, FuckFack McNutSack does not possess a Shadow-Type form. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 Enemies Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Persona 4 Arena Characters Category:Allies